The new Adenanthos cultivar is a product of open pollination. The new variety was discovered as a seedling growing in a field of various Adenanthos sericeus varieties by the inventor, Nitzan Nir, in Kfar Hess, Israel. The new variety was selected during 2008, at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel. The exact parents are unknown, and believed to be unnamed varieties of Adenanthos. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel in 2008 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 6 successive generations.